domofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Unused images
Something seems to have happened to the images. Images from various templates, that were properly linked, are now listed in the Unused Images category. From what I can see, they are still displaying properly on their page. Last I checked, the unused images were at ~100 but now the number is currently 679. Is it a Wikia bug or did something wacky happen? ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 07:09, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I will be posting over the Central and hopefully we can get an answer (thread is here). --D-day 15:55, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :The thread still didn't get an answer, but I think it might have to do with Wikia having some server problems (I recall getting them when I wanted to edit). The only way to make them disappear from the Unused images page would be to do a blank edit on all pages. :/ The weapons icons should appear correctly since I'm updating them anyway. I don't think anyone wants to do a blank edit to all the affected icons/pages, unless I get a bot to do it (which I don't know how to make one, or get one to do that task specifically). --D-day 20:15, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll probably end up doing some armor edits. If worse comes to worse I'm sure I'll get bored and try and do blank edits on the rest of them over time. Oh well... ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 23:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::It took a bit but we are back to 99 unused images. Crossing my fingers that this doesn't happen again. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 23:57, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I saw that yesterday, and I was wondering if it magically decided to work or if you really just saved every page... which I have to say this: poor fingers, you deserve cookies. D: And I also hope it doesn't happen again either. --D-day 00:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :::::What was wacky is that I tried saving some days earlier and while they disappeared from the Unused file page, they still showed up in the "Items without icons" category. Yay for boring weekends. I hope the cookies are chocolate :3 ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 00:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Okay... it happened again, and there wasn't any server problems since last time. I will modify the template, and hopefully it will fix that annoying problem. The server caches images every night, so it might take some time before getting it to work. I still don't get why it happens. :I --D-day 17:03, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Ugh. Yeah, I can't logically think of anything that would be causing it. I'll wait a bit before attempting to null edit those pages again. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 08:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Not really an update, but... as I've said, I still don't understand why it's happening, and I don't think the template is actually the problem (although I'm changing the weapon one just to see if all pages would be updated anyway). Unlike like time, the Bestiary pages are not affected by this, and for some reason, the Meteor set (level 33-35 Heavy Armor) are working fine, as well as some pages... unless someone did null edits. I could try to run a bot to force it if the pages aren't being updated automatically in the following days. --D-day 21:23, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :So the MediaWiki software (well, the Job Queue) isn't updating the pages, and it's been over 2 weeks I've changed the code. I think it may have to do with Wikia and the #ifexist call. Now I don't know why it would, but... it did and it doesn't now. :Anyway, I'm running a Pywikipedia bot to update the pages by forcing a null edit. So yay, there shouldn't be any problem for now. I might use the bot for other things in the future (and request for a flag if I do). It's Flying Pupu. :D --D-day 05:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hooray!!! ♥ Flying Pupu. Thank you for this :D ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 20:54, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Before someone says this, I'm aware that there are some problems with the weapon template. ;; This is, I think, partly because of the #ifexist call and the fact that each page are transcluded in the category page because of the way the template is coded. The problem should be corrected with DPL when I'll find the time. D: --D-day 19:40, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Another attempt to fix this I don't know if this will be the fix to this problem... but I hope it will, because it's gonna be long. I still believe it has to do with the #ifexist call, and mostly because we don't type up the file extension or anything in the "icon" parameter if "icon" is the same as "name" since it's handled by the template, which sometimes screws up. I think it sometimes work ok, and sometimes it just screws up. Don't ask me why, I don't know. That's the way it is done on other wikis, so I suppose I just did it wrong. D': Because of this, I'm running my bot to add a value to pages for "icon" and a file extension, then change the template. I'm doing with the weapons first because it's the easiest (since the PAGENAME = icon in most cases), and see if it works alright for at least a week. I'm hoping this gets rid of this other problem. This is done assisted, so the bot shouldn't be doing any harm. Since I am currently doing this, I ask that no one changes them, because there'll be edit conflict regarding this, and it's really a boring and long task. --D-day 20:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm concluding this is now working (after seeing Hunting Knife getting the Unused File treatment because my bot didn't change it)... so yay! I'll be slowly proceeding with the items pages, and then the monsters pages. I'll get the armor done when I'll do the template. ;;--D-day 04:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) #ifexist Saw this on Lostpedia it seems to be the source of our old image problem, as well as the current Special:WantedPages/(Skill) problem that's in Template:Job Skills TOC and the Armor pages. Sorry if it's old news :X ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 00:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :That's funny because I was reading that page a few hours ago when I was looking at the Tnavbar problem with getting red links. I'm unsure what I plan to do with the Job Skills TOC right now. I'm more tempted to just replace it with a navbox at the bottom, and use a normal TOC. There's a problem with the Hunter's Instincts page, which I never was able to fix as well, and the table being (in my opinion) a bit weird looking if there's just 3 or 7 skills. -D-day 02:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::A long over due update concerning this... I'm getting rid of the TOC to use a navbox, as it looks like it'll be a viable alternative. All pages will be updated soon (likely tonight). I'm getting annoyed to see the non-existant (Skill) images showing up in the file suggest. The navboxes will be a bit squeezed for wizard skills since the names are long, although it shows up fine on 1280 resolution. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 18:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Just saying... this is fixed. This parser function should not be used because it'll appear as a link/search/image suggest, and that is quite annoying. --'D.' (talk · ) 17:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC)